wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Dust Runners
The Dust Runners are an organization of racers, situated in Goldtouched City and created by Princess Dreambreaker of the DriftWings, to form a safe and organized group to sponsor races. They have bases in the Mud Kingdom, Sky Kingdom, Sand Kingdom and Ice Kingdom, and their main track is the Racing Canyon in Skytouched Forest. If you would like one of your dragons to join the Dust Runners, please request to do so at Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls' message wall. Unauthorized members (e.g. people who haven't asked for permission) will be removed from the group. History and Ideals The Dust Runners were formed about three years ago by the enterprising Princess Dreambreaker, whose dream of running professionally would have not succeeded as there was no set group to promote and sponsor the races. Therefore, instead of giving up, she snuck out to Goldtouched City for nights, finding and enrolling racers. After they were formed, the Dust Runners gained enough money and finally made themselves a true organization, finding rogue racers and enrolling them. The Dust Runner's membership is used to get to races, as well as sponsoring and promoting them. They also offer support should a racer be injured during the sport, which is often. The Dust Runners are also using an anti-drug program, where they are attempting to ban the use of performance-enhancing or decreasing drugs on racers. As they gain power, this program is working more and more. To join the Dust Runners, you must be over six years of age and be able to pay a small fee. All services, including training, are free after this, although donations are greatly appreciated. All tribes are welcome, although DriftWings make up the bulk of the group due to its origins in their kingdom. Tracks and Bases The DriftWing Kingdom Goldtouched City The Dust Runners' main base is in this city. They congregate in a large building, sort of a warehouse, in the south of the city. This warehouse was bought by the leader of the group, the Dust Princess, and kitted out with food and supplies for training. In this base you can apply for a membership or free training (with a membership). Skytouched Village The birthplace of modern racing, this village understandably has a large Dust Runner presence. Home to one of their most popular tracks, the Skytouched Canyon, this place is one of the first destinations for up-and-coming racers. The Blazing Crevice This dangerously hot canyon is only host to the races at night, for during the day the multitudes of tourists prohibit the racing at all. With forest fires often raging and the threat of government action lest they be found, the Blazing Track is a race that only the best of the best attempt. The MudWing Kingdom Diamond Spray Village Ever since the Dragonets of Destiny, this place has had good karma, and the Diamond Spray Village is more of a thriving town now. Due to the strong bond between MudWings and DriftWings, this was one of the first non-Drift Kingdom places to have a racing track, and is frequently populated by every tribe. Soaring partway over the sea and through a mile of swamp, this track isn't the easiest for those not of the MudWings. Mountain Pass This track is strangely, not situated near any town or city at all, yet it's a very popular destination for those of other tribes. Skirting the edges of both the GeodeWing and LeafWing territory, this track follows the river that runs through the mountains before looping back to the Mud Kingdom. The SkyWing Kingdom Ruby's Palace After the SkyWing queen became interested in the new sport, this track was quickly set up, ensconcing the palace so she could watch the races. Despite being a small site, this track features many cave systems and altitude changes, making it one of the most challenging out there. Deux City This city on two mountains, overlooking the sea, is a hotspot of culture, and therefore it was a natural place for a new track. This one is used sparingly, but when it is, the eccentric Deux residents make a huge show out of it. This track is one of the few that actually go through a city or settlement; this one spirals up both mountains and even over the ocean. The SandWing Kingdom Scorpion Den The age-old trading post has blossomed into a true city in the desert, and of course it would have its own racing track. This one is circular and positioned around a huge rock pillar formation, skirting over cactus fields. SandWings and FlameWing often frequent this particular track, but it's open to all tribes. The IceWing Kingdom The Chasm This track is far, far out in the icy tundra, and arguably the most dangerous track in Pyrrhia, running over deadly mountains and flying over the Chasm. This track is often set upon by blizzards, avalanches and old animus enchantments, but beating it is the crowning jewel in any racer's repertoire. Members To join the Dust Runners, your dragon must be: a) over six dragon years of age and b) be able to pay a small admittance fee. Ask Rainbow on her wall to have your dragon admitted to the roster. Any dragons found on here that have not requested permission will be removed until permission has been given. Racing dragons also take a sort of stage name, which they are referred to in the racing circle. Please put both your user and your dragon's racing name next to your dragon's link. Founders * Dreambreaker -The Dust Princess (Rainbow) Trainers * open * open * open * open Members Again, you can only add your dragon ''AFTER ''permission has been explicitly given by Rainbow. *Galerider - Skyrush member (NightStrike) *Leopard - pending (Kitagon) *Sloth - RainWing Roundabout (Nosferatu) *Clouddasher - Dashing Streak (Lugia) *Paradise - Endurance of Eden (Nosferatu) *Copper - The Mountain Mover (Copper) *more spaces available! Teams To have a racing team, you must have at least two dragons who fulfill the criteria and they must have a team name, as well as separate racing names. Teams are prohibited to four members each. * more spaces available! Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Groups